Love and Violence
by christine.liddle.397
Summary: What happens when Rhys remembers through the retcon? How will he react to Gwens affair? And who can Gwen confide in? As her personal life spins out of control, Gwen finds it difficult to choose between lying to her team, or lying to rhys. Co-authored with WindGirl20.
1. Chapter One-Gwen

This fiction has been Co-Authored by Windgirl20, I hope you like it, I write the Gwen points of views and she writes Owens. I hope you like it. This is a Gwen/Owen pairing fiction. Rated T for swaring and themes of abuse. P.S Sorry to make Rhys so horrible, I know hes not. But the story needed him to be. Please read, review, and of course enjoy!

I walk home, my feet aching, and my head pounding. Rhys had the car, apparently he needed it more than I do. If only he knew what I really do. Then again, he could never understand only the other understand, Jack, Tosh, Ianto and Owen. Owen always understood, he had always been there, but ever since the thing with the weevil and Dianne, we've grown apart. I know its for the best, if this thing with Dianne hadn't happened I'd still be having an affair with him. It was good whilst it lasted, something we both needed because of the strain of Torchwood. I tried to tell Rhys, but the sedative in the retcon took affect earlier than I'd hoped. I just wanted him to say he forgave me, maybe so I could feel better. Its been a week now since I retconned him, and I still feel unimaginably guilty….

I open the door quietly, as it's past 2am, and walk into our flat. Every time I walk in I notice the pictures of Rhys and I together more than ever, so happy, so in love, and then I went and slept with Owen. I turn to shut the door when I hear a familiar voice. "Oh. You're back now?" Rhys. "I am so so sorry Rhys, I meant to be back earlier, its my job you know what its like" I start to apologize but Rhys cuts me off, "No, I don't know what its like! You never say a word!" he spits out. He was definitely was mad. "I'll make it up to you darling, I promise. I have next Saturday off, we can spend the whole day together and go out somewhere nice in the evening." I tell him, hoping it will calm his mood. I hate lying to him about work, but what else can I do?

Suddenly Rhys's hand flew to his forehead, and he looked like he was in pain. I rush towards him and catch him before he almost collapses; I lower him onto the sofa carefully. "Rhys? What's wrong?!" I ask urgently. He looks at me. "I think I'm remembering something…I can't….I don't know. Its just flashes, you and me we're talking on the sofa like now. I can't….I don't…." He held his head tighter, what was happening? "You…bitch." He spat out angrily. Oh god, I thought. "You drugged me, you selfish bitch, you had an affair and then you drugged your own boyfriend!" He yelled. "Rhys, please understand, I am sorry, me and him its over, it was just physical, I am sorr-"

He hits me round the face. I gasp, I know I can't hit back, I deserve it. "Rhys…I.." I start to say. He hits me again, this time in the stomach. He stands up and kicks me hard. "Rhys what's wrong with you? You're not like this, you're kind." I plead to him. I dart across the room and run for the door, but Rhys gets there first, so I head for the corner and cower there. "Please…don't" I cried. I could've fought back, I could defend myself, but I know deep down that I deserve this, also for some reason seeing him full of anger scares me more than anything ever has. For the next two hours I take everything he gives,, not fighting it. Maybe this was a one off? He'll never do it again, after all he's never done this before. Maybe he needs to get the anger out of his system. But for whatever reason I cower in the corner helpless as he hits and kicks me until finally a punch to the head knocks me out.


	2. Chapter Two-Owen

This chapter is from Owens point of view and was written by WindGirl20! I hope you enjoy, and of course, please review, no seriously I'm like a kid at christmas when I read reviews!

Sex. It's one of the best and worst things in life. Love as well. It messes you up, gets inside you. Its beautiful though the most magical thing there is...

I've been with lots of women in my time but half of them I can't remember. The ones you remember though... Well they're the ones you have feelings for right? Real feelings. And they're the ones who are going to mess up your life.

I can't stop thinking about her. Diane. She always there in the corner of my mind. It's been three weeks and two days now... I keep on thinking what if she comes back and I'm not there? What if I'm out or something happens to me and she'll never know...

I just want to die sometimes... Well I nearly did if it wasn't for Jack Fucking Harkness. I was at peace for just a moment of my life and then wham he has to swoop in like a 'hero' and save my life. It wasn't his to save it never was. I could of saved my life if I'd wanted to but I didn't. I don't need him or the rest of them to make that decision for me...

Gwen. She's there too, in the deepest darkest depths of my mind. She had her ways and she could turn me on with the click of her fingers but I don't know... she's different to Diane but the sex is basically the same. It usually is.

Talking about sex I haven't had it since Diane now. It's like I'm weening off it, like cigarettes. I'm starting to get a taste for it again now but bloody Torchwood keeps on getting in the way. Two am this morning and I was weevil hunting. Went past the club twice. I should've been in there living a normal life. Normal life. Normal life my arse.

Life goes past in stages. Sometimes fast like the fighting and the running and sometimes slow like now. Me. The sofa. And my thoughts. And sometimes... The phone rings. Bloody Tosh. She means well and all but she doesn't half get on my nerves. I pick it up and answer it knowing I'm going to regret doing that.

"What?"

"Oh Owen thank God! Have you checked your phone recently?" the bumbling voice said hastily through the speaker.

"No, why?" I sighed.

"Slitheen came through the rift we're going to need you here," Tosh replied. Bloody Torchwood I'm never gunna get a chance to relax. There's never any time to think either.

"Fine. Coming," I said already pissed off. I was about to end the call when she stopped me.

"Oh and we can't get through to Gwen. It keeps on going to speakerphone. Is she with you?"

"No why would she?"

"I just thought..."

"Well don't," I finished ending the call and getting up again. Thing is I wish she was here...

Love. It's fucking shit. And I'm in a hell of a mood.


	3. Chapter Three-Gwen

Heya I wrote this chapter! I hope you like it! I know some people didn't like how Rhys was, I'm sorry, but its essential to the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

I wake up on the floor in the corner of the living room. As I open my eyes, I realise Rhys has gone, and it's already morning. He must have gone to work. As I slowly get up I become aware of how dizzy I am. My head is pounding and I feel like I am going to be sick. Reaching for my phone in my pocket, I realise there's blood on my clothes. Oh god, I think back to before I passed, out. Rhys was so angry, I knew I should have defended myself and not let it go on for so long, but at the start I felt like I deserved it, and he had every right. After the first few punches I felt so scared and weak, I just couldn't fight back. _Oh Gwen, what have you done? _I think to myself. _You should have defended yourself, how can you hide the marks at work._

I open my phone to find three messages and nine missed calls. Torchwood. I open my messages to see two from Jack and one from Owen, sent about an hour ago. Jack- Slitheen sighting in an abandoned fire station. Co-ordinates sent to your GPS device. And then another message five minutes later. Jack- Where the hell are you Gwen? I've tried calling. We'll pick you up from you're flat at 7:00 am. The one from Owen was essentially the same. I turn to look at the clock 6:30. I only have half an hour to get ready, so I rush to the bathroom to check my appearance. Who ever is in my reflection it's not me. She looks broken and empty. The stranger looks back at me covered in blood that had come from her nose, a bruise on her cheek, and a black eye. I lift up my top to see purple and blue marks on my stomach.

I grab a flannel from the side and slowly wipe away the blood from my nose, and notice that my lip is also cracked. Once I finish wiping the blood I go to get changed and brush my hair. I know the marks on my face are going to be a challenge to hide, but the team can't know. They just can't. I head back into the bathroom and grab my make up brush using all that I have to cover the bruises, there's not a lot I can do about the cracked lip but I manage to hide the marks well. No one would notice unless they looked really carefully at my face. Thank god for blusher, and foundation.

I go back into the living room and check my phone, no new messages; the time in the corner of the screen says 6:54. Six minutes, and I still feel dizzy and my headache hasn't gone. I head for the kitchen and grab some pain killers from the cabinet and swallow them with a mouthful of water. I get my bag, GPS, and phone and head outside to wait for the SUV.

The team arrived at 7 am on the dot. Surely Ianto had a hand in that somewhere. I climb into the back and sit next to Tosh and make sure I am facing away from her. "Gwen?" Jack asks. I don't turn my head,

"Yes Jack?" I reply, my voice shaking a bit.

"Are you ok? We tried to call." He told me. _Quick Gwen, lie. _I think to myself.

"Erm, yeah, sorry Jack I was asleep. Only got your messages when I woke up. Sorry." I try to say as casually as I can. I hope he doesn't notice somethings up.

"Theres no need to apolagise Gwen, you can't help being asleep!" Jack jokes. The rest of the journey is silent except for a few updates on how close we were to the fire station from Toshiko.

When we finally arrive Jack does as he always does. Divide us into teams. Him, Ianto and Tosh. Me and Owen. I follow Owen as we head off to search for the Slitheen; I am beginning to wonder how many of this family there are. I mean Jack had told us about the Slitheen dying in Downing Street, and one in Cardiff, and several in Ealing. It seemed to be a very big family. I walk closely behind Owen with my gun held in position. As we carry on searching I noticed just how abandoned this place is. I mean wow, everyone must have just left straight away. I snap out of my thoughts to find Owen has gone. _Crap, where is he? _ I look around but he's nowhere to be found. I hear a noise from the cupboard across the room.

"Owen is that you pissing about, its not funny!" I shout at him. I head to the door with my gun in hand, I grip it tightly, as I still feel a tad dizzy and I'm scared I'll drop it!

I open the cupboard door slowly, but suddenly someone or something pushes it open fast from inside and the force knocks me over. Suddenly towering over me is the Slitheen we'd been hunting, I try to move but I can't. The Slitheen reaches down a slashes its giant claws across me. I can't describe the agonizing pain. It's only something that you could know through experience, this was worse than anything I have had happen to me before. Being shot, poisoned, paralysed, doesn't come close. I writhe on the floor in agony, my body convulsing, pain searing through my veins. A burning sensation throughout my body. Suddenly a flicker of hope appears as I see Owen appear, with what looked like a bottle of sauce. "Gwen don't worry I got this!" Owen shouts as he covers the Slitheen in the liquid. The Slitheen stumbles as then explodes as a mess of gooey green stuff.

Owen rushes over to me, I am screaming in pain, as my body convulses, my back arching, my entire body losing control. I try to speak but my words don't come out. "Don't worry Gwen, it'll be ok. I need to take off your jacket and shirt to treat through". Owen tells me. I grab his hands and try to stop him.

"Nooo don't please don't'" I shout through my screams.

"GWEN! I need to, what's wrong? It wont hurt." He tells me whilst grabbing my hands. He forces them by my sides and rolls up my t-shirt to see the wound. I try to sit up to see how bad it is, three big red claw marks dripping with blood, each about and inch wide and a centre metre deep. The bruises are also visible and I noticed Owen staring at them.

"Gwen? What are the bruises from?" he asks whilst he injects me with a pain killer and dresses the wound.

"Erm, it must have been when the Slitheen knocked me over" I lie. He gives me a strange look,

"They're not that fresh Gwen. Don't lie to me." He says sternly. _Crap, what do I tell him? _

"Don't say you fell over either, these are clearly bruises from me hit or possibly kicked. I see the kind of patterns often, they all look remarkably similar." He tells me. Damn Owen and his medical knowledge. He carries on treating the wound, and I stay silent. I know he'll tell Jack, and then what will I do?


	4. Chapter Four-Owen

This chapter was written by WindGirl20 :-) Please read, review and of course enjoy! BTW Yesterday Kai Owen (Rhys) Tweeted me and said he loves me, I bet he wouldnt if he knew how mean I was making his character lol.

I grab my stuff for the second time that night. Barging out of the front door I take my medical kit with me. I've met the Slitheen before and they're nasty. Running down different lanes I pass the club. I can hear music playing, people laughing. I can smell the booze from here. I want it so badly but I keep on going. Nope I can't do it. I run back into my house and grab a beer from the fridge. That's better. Sprinting now I reach the hub where the team are also rushing about.

"Owen you couldn't text Gwen could you?" Tosh asked as she loaded different devices into a black case. She grabbed her trusted laptop as well as I swigged down the beer.

"Yeah," I said swallowing. Truth was I'd already texted her but no one needed to know that so I text her again before putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Let's go!" Jack called "We're collecting Gwen on the way," he said as we all climbed onto the 'invisible lift'. Even tea boy was here. Things must be dire. I gulped down the last sips of my beer before throwing it from the lift which was now suspended halfway up in the air. Aiming for the bin I squinted and took a long shot. It hit the rim then bounced off rolling onto the floor and making a stop next next to Tosh's desk. She gave me a look. Bloody hell.

xoxo

Stuck in the SUV again with the team. At least I'm in the front this time. Gwen usually is but she's late so sucker! Can't help wondering why though but then I tell myself that I'm not getting involved with her or her life again... right?

We arrive outside her flat exactly on time thanks to the tea boy and she's there waiting for us. She looks tired but then again we all are. Despite this though she still gives me a look as she spots me in the front seat. I stick my tongue out at her and she smiles back. A weak smile but still a smile.

"Gwen?" Jack asks her as she gets in next to Tosh. She's avoiding eye contact with everybody for some reason.

"Yes Jack?" she replies. It's almost as if she's nervous. She doesn't usually get nervous but then again she's never met the Slitheen in the flesh so that's hardly a surprise.

"Are you ok? We tried to call," Jack said as she fastened her seatbelt and the SUV roared back into life.

"Erm, yeah, sorry Jack I was asleep. Only got your messages when I woke up. Sorry," Gwen replied casually. Too casually. She was either bloody nervous or had someone to hide. Properly about Rhys. Not that I'm jealous or anything.

"Theres no need to apolagise Gwen, you can't help being asleep!" Jack jokes. As we carry on down the road no ones talking. Gwen keeps on biting her fingernails, Tosh is focused on tracking and Jack is focused on driving. Well I say that, Ianto keeps on giving him dirty looks in the rear view mirror. Its disgusting. I get my gun ready but that's about it as I settle down and try and fall asleep. Tosh keeps on waking me up though with her fucking co-ordinates though as I resist the urge to smash her computers up then and there.

Xoxo

"Hey sleepy head! Wake up or I'll shoot this gun where it's gunna hurt!" somebody says from the far distance. I sigh in my sleep as my eyes flicker open. There's someone directly in my face as the barrel of a gun is pointed downwards. It's my gun. I shoot up and race backwards in my seat as the person laughs. I know that laugh.

"Jack Harkness, you bastard," I yell annoyed as he carries on laughing. He stops though as Gwen comes up behind him, cocking her own gun. Jack throws me mine as I catch it flustered and tired.

"Get a move on! Your with Gwen I'll go with the others. Check out the east side of the building," he says. I nod. We're professional now.

"There may be more than one Slitheen, I don't know at the moment the scanner can't register the entire site," Tosh interrupted as Jack turned back to me and Gwen.

"Be careful," was his only message as he turned and ran off with Tosh and Ianto. Be careful?! I work for Torchwood. 'Be careful' is about the most shit advice he could ever give!

Xoxo

Gwen has been keeping my back as we slowly make process through the building. It's deserted but not run down. Placing my hand on a coffee cup left on the side of a small kitchen area, I notice its lukewarm. Coffee. I could do with a sodding coffee now. Coffee... coffee...There's something I'm missing... Coffee... We turn down another corridor and it suddenly dawns on me. Coffee! And where do you get coffee? From a kitchen! Rushing back I leave Gwen for a moment as make my way into the kitchen opening every draw and rooting though the supplies inside. Tea bags, rich tea biscuits, cups and plates and there in the second cupboard down on the left is what I'm looking for. Between the mustard and honey there it is. Vinegar. I grab it and throw it up in the air catching it again. I'm a fucking genius. A scream interrupts me from my victory though as I run back. Gwen's found the Slitheen then I suppose. I step into the corridor where the two of them are and see Gwen on the floor her screams piercing the air and her body convulsing. I put my gun back in its holder and use the bottle of vinegar as a weapon instead. I screw off the lid fast. I don't have much time if Gwen's injured.

"Gwen don't worry I got this!" I shout as I splash the stuff all over the creature running towards her. The Slitheen stumbles and then explodes into a mess of gooey green stuff which covers me completely. I reach Gwen as I watch her convulse for a moment before spurring into action. "Don't worry Gwen, it'll be ok. I need to take off your jacket and shirt to treat though," I tell her as I unstrap the medical kit from the bag over my shoulders.

"Nooo don't please don't," Gwen shouts more scared then I've seen her in a while. She's in a lot of pain granted but she's been in worse conditions so what's up?..

"GWEN! I need to! What's wrong? It won't hurt," I cry as she writhes around not really listening to me. I grab her hands against her own will as I roll up her top. In any other occasion I'd take my chances here and now but something about having sex with someone who's got a boyfriend and is just lying there in agony just seemed... well wrong. I look at her intently to try and work out whats wrong before looking down to see how bad her wound is. Three big red claw marks dripping with blood, each about and inch wide and a centimetre deep. That shouldn't be too bad but there's something else. Bruises. Bruises that didn't come from a Slitheen. "Gwen? What are the bruises from?" I ask whist I inject her with painkillers and anti venom, just incase. I also get her to press hard on the wound to stop the bleeding whilst I get the bandages ready still confused.

"Erm, it must have been when the Slitheen knocked me over," Gwen says. She lying. But why?

"They're not that fresh Gwen. Don't lie to me," I say sternly. Has she forgotten I'm a fucking doctor? "Don't say you fell over either, these are clearly bruises from being hit or possibly kicked. I see the kind of patterns often, they all look remarkably similar in fact," I continue in my doctors voice. Yes I have a doctors voice. Diane always said I sounded sexy in my doctors voice... No reply from Gwen though. She just averts eye contact and stays that way as I'm dressing her wound. She's keeping secrets and I intend to find them out...  
Yesterday 1:01PM


	5. Chapter Five- Gwen

"Owen I'm fine-!" I cry, but Owen just shushes me. He's carrying me in his arms, I try to stop him, its uncomfortable and with my wound it hurts like hell! Tosh, Ianto and Jack are following us with the equipment. They were covered in the same goo I was. I wrinkle my nose at the vile smell. I hate vinegar, and the goo smells like, well like farts. Jack and the team had found us just as Owen had finished dressing the wound. It was a slap dash job and he said he needed to do it properly at the hub. Jack carried me to the SUV, and talked like I wasn't there. They laid me on the back seat of the SUV half lying down, the trip was awful, Owen and Jack fretted, Tosh complained about the smell, and Ianto as per-usual was whingeing about the state of the SUV. When we get to the hub Owen tries to carry me, and I kick off again. Bloody Owen always trying to act the hero.

"Look your not fine, so quit making both our lives harder and shut up!" he shouts at me. Some hero. I could bloody hit him sometimes.

"I'm fine-" I say again. For fucks sake, I can walk, I don't need to be treated like a baby.

"No your not!"

"Fine to WALK!" I yell and push him away as hard as I can, which is difficult with the pain.

"Oh..." he mutters. Finally he lets me walk by myself.

"Fine to walk down the stairs, OK? It would be easier wouldn't it?" I tell him again. I wish I could make a run for it, so he won't see the marks again. There's no chance of that with the state I am in.

"Yeah..." Owen says with an absent mind "Your hot..." he says. What? He's flirting now? What should I say.

"Thanks..." I say, and give him my best forced smile.

"Ha not in that way! Rhys would kill me! You could have a fever though... God knows what Slitheen have on their fingernails.." Owen says. I tense at the mention of Rhys's name. I'm sure he's noticed.

"That's disgusting!" I cry as if nothing had happened. I just about manage the last step and stumble to the table.

"Here, your gonna need a hand," he says gently as he lifts me onto the autopsy table. I groan in pain as he moves his hands, and let out a sigh. "Right I'm going to take of the shoddy dressing I did earlier and clean your wound. I'll give you some pain killers so you won't feel-"

"Get on with it Owen," I say to him losing patience. He laughs and sticks me with a needle near the wound. I gasp with the unexpected pain after a while the pain killer takes affect and I try to relax. I lie down as he lifts up my top to remove the dressing. I try to look but Owen pushes me back down, it feels bad though. I hear him mutter something but I don't know what. He starts to wipe the wound, and gets some medical equipment from the side. My wound starts going numb, I presume this is a good thing. He starts to stitch the wounds slowly, trying not to hurt me. But every time he presses to hard, my back arches uncontrollably with the pain. I close my eyes I try to slow my breathing.

I can't help but think about his reaction to my bruises. He knows somethings wrong but what do I say to him. I could say someone mugged me, or I tried to go weevil hunting by myself. He wouldn't by it. Owen clearly doesn't like my silence, so he tries to strike up conversation. Bastard...

"So how did you get these bruises then?" he asks whilst concentrating on stitching.

"Piss off Owen," I tell him. Maybe just not saying anything will be better than more lies.

"I would love to Gwen but you'd probably die and then Jack would kill me," he jokes.


	6. Chapter Six-Owen

This Chapter was written by WindGirl20! And its awesome! Please read, review and of course enjoy!

* * *

"Owen I'm fine-!" Gwen cries and I shush her. I'm carrying her to the autopsy room and she's not half putting up a fight. Tosh, Ianto and Jack are following me with the equipment. They were covered in the same goo I am. Shame it's so disgusting, it smells like fish and chips...

They'd arrived as I'd been covering Gwen's injury. Jack had carried her to the SUV and she'd had to half sit, half lie in the back with me and Tosh, whilst Ianto fretted about the condition of the seats because of all the blood and Slitheen remnants. It was the worst trip I'd had in a while that was for sure and now Gwen's kicking up a fuss again.

"Owen!' she cries again as I try and get her down the spiral staircase.

"Look your not fine, so quit making both our lives harder and shut up!" I say rudely. I don't care anyway I'm tired and soaked to the skin.

"I'm fine-"

"No your not!"

"Fine to WALK!" Gwen finally screams pushing me away from her.

"Oh..." I say feeling stupid now as Gwen straightens her jacket, still in considerable pain.

"Fine to walk down the stairs, ok? It would be easier wouldn't it?" she continues as she carefully makes herself down one step. She's unsteady so I put my arms underneath hers, not touching her but close enough to catch her if she does topple.

"Yeah..." I say deciding against making jokes about her weight. "Your hot..." I say as I feel the heat radiating off her body.

"Thanks..." she replies turning to smile weakly.

"Ha! Not in that way! Rhys would kill me! You could have a fever though... God knows what Slitheen have on their fingernails... More than likely those cuts are gunna be infected" I say watching the expression on Gwen's face. It turns from a smile to an expression of horror. Although when I mentioned Rhys's name she did stiffen up a bit.

"That's disgusting!" she cries as if nothing had happened. She manages the last step with ease and slowly walks up to the table.

"Here, your gunna need a hand," I said kindly this time as I wrapped my arms around her and slowly lifted her up onto the autopsy table. She grunts a few times as I lessened my grip over the affected area. I lower her down and she lets out a sigh. "Right I'm going to take of the shoddy dressing I did earlier and clean your wound. I'll give you some pain killers so you won't feel-"

"Get on with it Owen," she says in her deep Welsh accent. I laugh slightly before injecting her. She lets out a short, sharp gasp as the needle goes in but after a while she relaxes as the pain started to subside. I continued to lift her top like before and take off the dressing. Fucking hell. Her wound is worse then it had seemed back at the Slitheen riddled building. There were three deep cuts, reaching from her belly button to her ribs. The sight makes me feel ever so slightly sick. Each cut is deep red in colour with puss and greeny yellow scabs round the edge and each wound seemed to cut deep into her body causing Gwen to wince each times she takes a breath. The pain killers seemed to be working though as her breathing becomes calmer. I set to work slowly and carefully wiping the blood off. I'd seen worse things then this in my life but the sight and texture as I ran my wipes over it still made my stomach lurch. In some ways Gwen had the easy way out... After I was suitably happy that all the yellowy/greeny pus was gone, along with a lot of the blood, I started stitching. Gwen would move ever so slightly once in a while but she was relatively still, grabbing onto the material of my shirt and gripping it tight. Stitching flesh is probably one of the hardest things a doctor has to do. You don't think that usually but give me a teddy bear to stitch any day. It's like trying to get a spoon through concrete. Every time I tried to pinch the two widely gaping bits of flesh together, Gwen would writhe from beneath me causing more blood to spill from the wounds. I tried to get her into a conversation. Bad idea.

"So how did you get these bruises then?" I asked whist dragging the needle through the nearest cut.

"Piss off Owen," came the reply.

"I would love to Gwen but you'd probably die and then Jack would kill me," I replied with a fake smile.


End file.
